charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch Way Now?
Witch Way Now? is the 88th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 4 :Episode No. 22 :Original Airdate May 16, 2002 :Written By Brad Kern :Directed By Brad Kern Summary The sisters are offered the chance to relinquish their powers by the Angel of Destiny in reward for vanquishing the Source. This becomes extremely tempting when the sisters find out they are being spied on by the FBI and an agent is blackmailing them into finding him a witch hunter. Paige is the only one who is not keen to relinquish her powers, but is overruled by her sisters. Once they find her, they realise they have been tricked and the agent (Jackman) is the real witch hunter and Selena is an innocent witch. They orb to save Selena from being burned at the stake by Jackman but he has buried an ancient amulet to neutralise their powers. Piper and Paige try to free Selena while Phoebe battles Jackman. Jackman tries to shoot Phoebe, but Cole, with his new powers from the Wasteland, teleports in and uses chrono-telekinesis to change Phoebe and Jackman's posistions, causing Jackman to be hit by his ow bullet, killing him. Cole teleports away again, but not before promising not to give up on him and Phoebe. Piper and Paige save Selenam but realise they don't like not having powers and refuse the Angel's offer. Also, Cole begins to appear to Phoebe from the Demonic Wasteland. She astral projects there to tell him it's over and he has to move on but he returns to Earth anyway, with the help of leftover demonic powers. Cole absorbs the powers, kills the Beast of the Wasteland and keeps absorbing powers until he's able to return to Earth via teleportation to save Phoebe's life. Piper finds out from the Angel that she is pregnant at the end of the episode. Guest Stars * Dakin Matthews as Angel of Destiny * Leslie Grossman as Phoebe's Assistant * Bruce Campbell as Agent Jackman Co-Starring * Samantha Shelton as Selena * Gwen Stewart as Tashmin * Michael Chaturantabut as Bodyguard #1 Power Usage * Cole uses a TV psychic as a medium to reach out to Phoebe. * Leo / Hover / Himself / Manor * Angel of Destiny / Stop Time / World / Manor * Piper tries to freeze the Angel of Destiny three times. (Failed) * The Angel of Destiny / "Disappear" / Himself / Manor Conservatory * Leo / Orb / Himself / Manor Conservatory * Piper / Freezes / Agent Jackman / Van * Piper attempts to freeze Agent Jackman (failed). * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Piper and Phoebe / Selena's House * Piper / Freezes / Room / Selena's House * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Selena's House * Paige / Orbs / Herself / Selena's House * Piper / Freezes / Room / Selena's House * Paige / Orbs / Piper, Phoebe, and Selena / Selena's House * The Angel of Destiny / "Disappears" / Himself / Manor Attic * Leo / Orbs / Darryl / Manor Attic * Paige / Orbs / Piper and Phoebe / Park * Piper tries to freeze the fire. (failed) * Cole / "Appears" / Himself / Park * Cole switches Phoebe and Agent Jackman * Cole / "Disappears" / Himself / Park * The Angel of Destiny stops time around the world (unseen). * The Angel of Destiny / "Disappears" / Himself / Manor Book of Shadows # The To Find a Lost Love spell is a page before the Reversal Spell. Scrying :Before the flame subsides, let the wax from the candle drip onto the crystal. Once consecrated scry with the crystal for the one who is sought Spells # Phoebe casts the To Find a Lost Love spell to astral project herself to Cole. # Piper and Paige cast the Reversal Spell to astral project Phoebe back to her body. # Paige scrys for Selena. # Phoebe casts the To Find a Lost Love spell to astral project herself to Cole. (unseen). To Find a Lost Love :Wither My Love :Wherever You Be :Through Time :And Space :Take My Heart :Nearer To Thee Reversal Spell :Return thy love :Wherever she be :Through time and space :Bring her back to me Evils # Agent Jackman, a descendant of a long line of Witch Hunters, working for the FBI. Vanquishes *Cole uses chrono-telekinesis to switch Jackman and Phoebe's positions after Jackman tries to shoot Phoebe, causing him to get hit by his own bullet, killing him. Magical Beings # Angel of Destiny: beyond Piper's powers, # The Beast of the Wasteland: Devours its victims, feeds on the powers and essences of its victims, Magical Locations # The Wasteland: All vanquished Demons end up here, Magical Notes * When astral projecting by the use of a spell, it is advised to be in a circle of five white candles for protection. * Agent Jackman owns amulets that protect against witchcraft. 422